warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Blattstern
|VergGruppe=Einzelläufer |nament=Junges: Einzelläuferin: Kriegerin: Anführerin: Königin: Hauskätzchen: |namenl=Unbekannt Blatt (Leaf) Blattsprenkel (Leafdapple) Blattstern (Leafstar) Blattstern (Leafstar) Miss Mama Cat |Familien=Mutter: Gefährte: Töchter: Sohn: |Familiem=Unbenannte Kätzin Ziegensturm Firekit, Stormkit Harrykit |Schüler=Spatzenpelz, Sol |Position1=Anführer |Nachfolger1=Spinnenstern |lebend=''Feuersterns Mission, Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood, Battles of the Clans}} '''Blattstern' (Original: Leafstar) ist eine braun und cremefarben gestreifte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen und cremebraunem Nackenfell. thumb Auftritte Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission :Blatt hat lange Zeit als Einzelläuferin in den Wäldern bei der WolkenClan-Schlucht gelebt. Als sich Blatt dem WolkenClan anschließt, erhält sie von Feuerstern den Kriegernamen ''Blattsprenkel und wird die Mentorin von Spatzenpfote. Sie glaubt am Anfang, ihn nicht richtig ausbilden zu können. Sie wird ziemlich am Ende des Buchs zur Anführerin gewählt, nachdem Echoklang, die Heilerin des neuen WolkenClans, eine Vision von den Kriegerahnen des WolkenClans bekommt. In jener Vision sieht Echoklang einen Wald mit Blättern, welche den Boden bunt besprenkeln. Blattstern ist sehr klug und versteht schon früh, was es heißt, nach dem Gesetz der Krieger zu leben. Deswegen wird auch sie statt Scharfkralle Anführer. :Ihre Neun Leben werden ihr gegeben von folgenden Katzen: :#Wolkenstern: Leben der Ausdauer :#Wolkenjäger: Leben der Hoffnung :#Blattsterns Mutter: Leben der Liebe :#Tüpfelblatt: Leben der Heilung :#Rotstern, der ehemalige DonnerClan-Anführer: Leben der Klugheit :#Blitzstern, der ehemalige WindClan-Anführer: Leben der Selbstlosigkeit :#Birkenstern, die ehemalige FlussClan-Anführerin: Leben des Mitgefühls :#Morgenstern, die ehemalige SchattenClan-Anführerin: Leben der Entschlossenheit :#Vogelflug, eine ehemalige WolkenClan-Kriegerin und auch Wolkensterns Gefährtin: Leben der Treue :Nach der Anführerzeremonie entscheidet sie, dass Scharfkralle ihr Zweiter Anführer wird. Sie führt die Kriegerzeremonien von Springpfote und Spatzenpfote, sowie die Ernennung von Hoppeljunges, Kieseljunges und Bienenjunges zu Schülern durch. Weiterhin bestimmt sie, dass Springschweif, Spatzenpelz und Flickenfuß ihre Mentoren sein sollen. Sie gibt Regenpelz' und Blütendufts Jungen die Namen Salbeijunges und Minzjunges. thumb ''Das Schicksal des WolkenClans :Blattstern ist der Hauptcharakter des Buches, welches auch aus ihrer Sicht geschrieben ist. :Blattstern überlegt mit Scharfkralle, wann sie die drei Schüler Bienenpfote, Hoppelpfote und Kieselpfote zu Kriegern macht und ihnen die Kriegernamen geben kann, da die Tageslichtkrieger noch nicht eingetroffen sind. Schließlich beginnt sie ohne diese und die drei bekommen die Namen Bienenwolke, Hoppelfeuer und Kieselschatten. Anfangs ist Bienenwolke mit ihrem Namen nicht zufrieden, da sie denkt, dass sie wohl immer die Kleine bleiben wird. Blattstern heitert sie allerdings auf, indem sie sagt, dass der Name überhaupt nichts über das Aussehen der Katze verrät. :Die Tageslichtkrieger treffen nun ein. Sie sagen, dass sie auf Tupfenpfote und Weißmond gewartet haben, die allerdings nicht gekommen sind. Scharfkralle und die anderen Krieger beleidigen die Tageslichtkrieger, allerdings springt Blattstern dazwischen. Sie macht sich Sorgen um ihren Clan. :Nachdem die Tageslichtkrieger eingetroffen sind, beginnt das Training mit den Schülern. Diese werden von Blattstern begleitet. Nach einer Weile fängt es an zu schneien. Blattstern sagt allen, sie sollen in die Höhlen gehen, auch die Tageslichtkrieger. Alle sollen dem Clan helfen, sich zu schützen. Die Katzen meinen, dies sei ein guter Zeitpunkt, die Schlafhöhlen zu säubern und die neuen Höhlen zu entdecken. Ziegensturm meint allerdings, dass er gehen muss, da sich sonst seine Hausleute sorgen um ihn machen. Springschweif faucht ihn wütend an und sagt, dass er nur zu faul ist mitzuhelfen. Blattstern beschließt, dass sie gehen dürfen, und sagt auch Pechkralle, dass sie gehen darf. Ziegensturm geht, doch Pechkralle bleibt, und die anderen Clanmitglieder sind beeindruckt. :Blattstern diskutiert auch kurz mit Scharfkralle über die Tageslichtkrieger. Er ist der Meinung, dass sie sich entscheiden müssen, ob sie zu ihren Hausleuten gehen oder im Clan bleiben. Blattstern erwidert, dass die Tageslichtkrieger den Clan stark machen. Scharfkralle nennt sie Hauskätzchen-Krieger, was Blattstern ganz und gar nicht gefällt. thumb :Später bekommt Blattstern einen Traum von Tüpfelblatt. Tüpfelblatt macht sich offenbar große Sorgen um den WolkenClan, und Blattstern glaubt kurz, sie wäre nicht nur dem DonnerClan loyal. Danach begegnen die beiden zwei anderen WolkenClan-Kriegern, die sie vor etwas warnen. Als sie aufwacht, erzählt ihr Echoklang, dass sie genau den gleichen Traum hatte. Blattstern beschließt, es dem Clan vorerst nicht zu sagen. :Weißmond und Elsterpelz kommen wie Junge spielend in den Clan. Blattstern traut ihren Augen nicht und weist sie zurecht. Scharfkralle mischt sich ein und meint, dass sie das schon den ganzen Tag machen. Er sagt auch, dass die beiden die Baue säubern könnten. Verärgert antwortet Weißmond, dass er sowieso nicht darin schläft und deswegen diese auch nicht sauber machen muss. Das macht Blattstern und Scharfkralle wütend, selbst Elsterpelz ist schockiert, und Blattstern beschließt, dass die beiden vorerst einen Mond vom Clan wegbleiben sollten. Weißmond versucht zu retten, was zu retten ist, aber er kann Blattstern nicht mehr überzeugen. Scharfkralle ist zwar der Meinung, dass sie gleich alle Tageslichtkrieger mitschicken sollte, aber sie hört nicht auf ihn. Danach reinigt sie die Pelze von Ranke und Flechtenpelz. Ranke ist im Gegensatz zu Flechtenpelz ganz gut drauf und die beiden reden über die Tageslichtkrieger. Flechtenpelz wundert sich, warum Blattstern die Pelze der Ältesten nach Zecken absucht. Blattstern antwortet, dass das der gegenseitige Respekt ist, und dass sie die anderen Katzen nicht machen lässt, was nicht sie auch machen würde. Sie fragt sich, ob sie ihren Clan jemals zusammenraffen kann. :Nach einiger Zeit kommen vier Fremde aus einem entfernten Zweibeinerort in den Clan: Stock, Cora, Kohle und Klops. Blattstern erlaubt ihnen, im Clan zu bleiben, ist allerdings misstrauisch, da die Besucher nicht sagen, warum sie in den Clan gekommen sind. Blattstern erlaubt ihnen, bei einer Übung, die sich Scharfkralle überlegt hat, mitzumachen. Sie selbst macht ebenfalls mit und hat so viel Spaß wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie gewinnt auch ein Wettklettern, auch im direkten Duell mit Scharfkralle. Dabei bemerkt sie, dass diese Spiele die vollen Krieger und die Tageslichtkrieger näher aneinander führt. :Die Besucher und die Clan-Katzen verstehen sich gut, vor allem Scharfkralle ist von ihnen sehr angetan, doch eines Tages kommt Ziegensturm zu Blattstern und erzählt, dass er Scharfkralle, Stock und Spatzenpelz im Zweibeinerort gesehen hat. Blattstern glaubt ihm das allerdings nicht und interessiert sich nicht weiter dafür. :Sie geht mit Ziegensturm in den Zweibeinerort, um Schnupperpfote zu besuchen, der einige Tage vorher in den Fluss gefallen ist, weil er Moos für die Ältesten sammeln wollte. Sie finden ihn in seinem Zweibeinernest. Er erklärt, dass seine Zweibeiner ihn fast nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen haben. Er hat sich auch noch zu krank gefühlt, um wieder in die Schlucht zurückzukehren. Sie denkt auch, dass sie am liebsten nie wieder in den Zweibeinerort gehen will. :Pechkralle berichtet ihr, dass Spitzmauszahn sich ängstlicher verhält denn je und sie bittet, ihn mit auf die Jagd zu nehmen, sie tut das. Während der Jagd erlegt Spitzmauszahn eine Drossel und scheint zufrieden mit sich. Zufällig kommen die beiden jedoch an einem alten Zweibeinernest vorbei, und Spitzmauszahn bekommt einen Schock. Blattstern bringt ihn zurück ins Lager, bringt ihn zu Echoklang und lässt Blütenduft kommen. Die hellgraue Kätzin erkennt das Problem: Spitzmauszahn ist bei dem gleichen Zweibeiner gefangen gehalten worden, bei dem Blütenduft früher auch gelebt hat. Als es Spitzmauszahn besser geht, erzählt er, dass der Zweibeiner sich einen Hund angeschafft hat und Spitzmauszahn deswegen geflohen ist. Blütenduft ermutigt ihn, indem sie ihm erzählt, dass sie vom WolkenClan gerettet werden musste, er dagegen sei ganz alleine entkommen. Sie beschließt, dem Zweibeiner Angst einzujagen, damit er keine Katzen mehr quälen kann. Sie machen einen Angriff ohne die Tagelichtkrieger, die am nächsten Morgen wütend sind. :Sie merkt, dass sie sich immer mehr zu Ziegensturm hingezogen fühlt. Sie trifft auch auf Echoklang, die ihr sagt, dass die Clan-Anführerin sei und keinen Gefährten haben darf. Später fragt Ziegensturm sie, ob sie mit ihm durch den Zweibeinerort schlendern will. Sie sagt nein und Ziegensturm ist gekränkt, weil er denkt, dass sie wie die anderen meint, dass er nur ein Hauskätzchen sei. :Eines Nachts sieht Blattstern, wie sich eine Patrouille aus dem Lager schleicht. Sie folgt ihnen und merkt, dass sie zum Zweibeinerort gehen. Sie sieht, wie Stock und die anderen aus dem Zweibeinerort die Clan-Katzen trainieren. Sie stellt sie und fragt, was sie hier machen, worauf Scharfkralle antwortet, dass sie sich auf einen Kampf im Zweibeinerort vorbereiten, falls es mal zu einem kommt. Stock sagt, dass sie den Clan-Katzen mal die Wahrheit sagen sollte, warum sie den Clan gesucht haben. Er sagt, dass sie nicht vor gehabt haben, sich dem Clan anzuschließen, sondern ihre Hilfe brauchen, weil ein Kater namens Trickser und seine Anhänger sie in ihrem Zweibeinerort terrorisieren und ihnen die Beute wegfressen. Blattstern will sich noch überlegen, ob sie den Katzen helfen will. :Sie geht auf Patrouille, als sie an einem Bienenstock in einer Baumhöhle vorbeikommt. Tupfenpfote findet es sei eine gute Idee, für Echoklang ein bisschen Honig mitzunehmen, weshalb sie beginnt, auf den Stamm des Baumes hinauf zuklettern. Die Bienen werden dadurch aufgescheucht und wollen die Katzen stechen. Die Patrouille rennt zurück ins Lager und geht mit den restlichen Clan-Katzen in den kleinen See. Die Bienen können sie so nicht stechen. Echoklang sagt, dass sie mit ihr sprechen möchte sie sagt, dass der Bienenangriff ein Zeichen vom SternenClan war und bedeutet, dass sie eine Schlacht an einem anderen Ort bestreiten mussten oder sonst die Schlacht ins Lager verlegt wird. Echoklang sagt dass das für sie keinen Sinn ergibt. Blattstern weiß aber, welche Schlacht gemeint ist, nämlich die im Zweibeinerort. Sie sagt Stock und den anderen, dass sie ihnen hilft, eine Schlacht gegen Trickser zu bestreiten und sie ziehen am nächsten Tag los. Sie will die Tageslichtkrieger eigentlich nicht mitnehmen, entschließt sich dann aber, Ziegensturm doch mitzunehmen. Sie wandern in den Zweibeinerort und Stock will die Schlacht ohne Vorbereitungen beginnen. Blattstern sieht einmal, wie Kohle und Klops eine Königin mit Jungen angreifen wollen sie wirft sich dazwischen und sagt, dass Junge auf keiner Seit stehen und daher geschützt werden müssen. Kieselschatten hilft ihr dabei, die Junge in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch bevor sie am Ziel sind, stürtzt sich Mischa auf Blattstern sie verliert dabei ein Leben. Sie sieht später, wie Rubin und Ole aus dem Wald auftauchen. Stock möchte Ole umbringen, aber Rubin will ihn beschützen und Stock verletzt stattdessen Rubin, die stirbt. Als Trickser sich dann auf Stock stürzen will, sagt Blattstern, dass sie aufhören sollten zu kämpfen und das Territorium aufteilen sollten, dann leben alle in Frieden. Beim Zurückgehen in die Schlucht will Blattstern mit Ziegensturm sprechen. Sie beschließt auch, Tupfenpfote zu Echoklangs Schülerin zu ernennen. Familie *Mutter: Unbenannte Kätzin *Gefährte: Ziegensturm *Töchter: Firekit, Stormkit *Sohn: Harrykit Sonstiges *In der englischen Version von Feuersterns Mission wird sie als Streunerin bezeichnet, in der deutschen Version hingegen als Einzelläuferin. *In Das Schicksal des WolkenClans wird sie als Blattpfote und Blattsturm bezeichnet. Quelle en:Leafstarfr:Étoile de Feuillefi:Lehtitähti Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:WolkenClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere